pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
USS Phineas (PF-01)
The starship USS Phineas is a Flynn Class starship (registry#: PF-01) that is capable of deep space exploration by means of warp drive (which literally warps space by using antimatter to bend space back as a means of propulsion at faster-than-light speeds). It is meant for space exploration, but is also armed for combat purposes or for protection from meteoroids. It was constructed in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard for fun by Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. It was initially used as an exploration vessel (Celestial Feelings), but was later used for combat in The Terran Empire against the Terran Empire Navy fleet in The Great Temporal Battle with the help of Meap's fleet. It survived despite severe damage. It later assisted the rebel half of the Terran Empire fleet, Prime Universe Meap's fleet, and alternate Meap's fleet in capturing Emperor Doofenshmirtz and ending his reign peacefully in A New Star is Born. By 2021, it was retired and in a hidden location underground known as "The Vault", and was eventually replaced by the ''USS Phineas''-A (PF-01-A) in'' Love's Full Blossom. It was shown in ''Phineas and Ferb: Fresh Out of College, in The Vault. It was eventually brought back up from The Vault to be a means of escape for Phineas' children, their friends, and a group of runaways from abusive homes known as "The Survivors" from TerraFleet forces. (The Survivors); it is also revealed here that before jumping to warp from a cloaked state, there is a 5 second delay where the cloak will drop. It is mostly based on the NX Class starship Enterprise NX-01 (both in registry number and design) from the TV show Star Trek: Enterprise, but has the warp nacelles of the Ambassador Class USS Enterprise-C (NCC-1701-C). NX-01 Enterprise.jpg|The NX Class Enterprise NX-01 (Star Trek: Enterprise) Enterprise-C.jpg|''Ambassador'' Class USS Enterprise-C (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise") Appearances Celestial Feelings Crew:''' *Captain Phineas Flynn *Commander Ferb Fletcher (First Officer/Science Officer) *Lieutenant Commander Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Communications) *Lieutenant Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Helmswoman) *Lieutenant Commander Baljeet Rai (Chief Engineer) *Ensign Buford Van Stomm (Weapons Console) *The Fireside Girls (Engineering Crew); all ranked "Ensign" *Dr. (presumably Lieutenant Commander) Candace Flynn (Chief Medical Officer) *Dr. (presumably Lieutenant Commander) Jeremy Johnson (Assistant Medical Officer) The Terran Empire and A New Star is Born '''Crew: *Captain Phineas Flynn *Commander Ferb Fletcher (First Officer/Helmsman) *Lieutenant Commander Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Communications) *Lieutenant Irving (Last Name Unknown) (Science Officer) *Lieutenant Commander Baljeet Rai (Chief Engineer) *Lieutenant Buford Van Stomm (Weapons Console) *The Fireside Girls (Engineering/Medical Crew); all ranked "Ensign" The Survivors Crew: *Chris Flynn (Captain) *Erica Flynn, after taking over for Tommy the Platypus (Helm) *Annie Brown (Communications) *Samir Rai (Chief Engineer) *Michelle Van Stomm (Weapons Console) *Jonathan (Irving/Katie's Son) (Science) *Thomas Leyva, Amanda Leyva, Lauren Im, Xavier Johnson, Fred Johnson Tommy Pendleton, (Passengers/Refugees) *The Survivors (Nana Flores, Adil Yanishev, Sean Thomson, Minh Cheung, Linh Cheung, Annika Jones, Dakota Patterson, Jaime Villanueva) (Refugees) Soldiers Colonial Marines: *Colonel Contraction (Colonel in command) *Major Monogram (In command of the O.W.C.A) *Carl the Intern (Captain of the O.W.C.A) *Rodrigo (2nd Lieutenant in commando to the Colonial Marines) *Drill Sergeant (Gunnery Sergeant in charge of the Colonial Marines) *Muscles (Gunnery Sergeant in charge of the Colonial Marines) *Coltrane (Sergeant squad leader to the Colonial Marines) *Seth Pendleton (Corporal squad leader of the Colonial Marines) *Stacy Hirano (Corporal Medic) *Jenny Brown (Corporal Medic) Technical Specifications Dimensions *Total Length: 275 ft. *Hull (Saucer) Diameter: 150 ft. *Full Height: 62 ft. *Hull (Saucer) Height: 50 ft. Shuttlecraft *Captain's Yacht: 1 *Standards: 3 Speeds (c = speed of light) *Note: Error on the Picture (Uses ST:TOS measurements instead of TNG-DS9-VOY measurements) *Cruising Speed: Warp 8 (190,464,000 Mi./Sec.), or 1,024c *Maximum Speed: Warp 9 (281,976,000 Mi./Sec.), or 1,516c Armament *Standard Phasers: True (come from 270-Degree phaser bank on top of and underneath saucer) *Standard Mark I Torpedoes: 100 *Standard Mark I Photon Torpedoes: 50 *Standard Mark I Disruptors: 25 Power *Warp Core: True *Power Source: Cold Fusion/Matter-Antimatter Reaction Propulsion/Other *Warp Nacelles: 2 *Impulse Power Unit: True *Shields: True (257.4 MHz) *Cloaking Device: True; will drop for 5 seconds before a jump to warp speed can be made Category:Locations Category:Fanon Works Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Locations Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Starships Category:Technology Category:Terran Empire Trilogy (Tiberius64)